Night On The Rooftop
by sugarfreeharlot
Summary: The story takes place during the case of Jack the Ripper. [Grell Sutcliff X Sebastian Michaelis] (Warning : explicit language and dark humor)


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji and any similarities to other fan fictions are completely unintentional. Oh, and this is my first fan fiction so feedback is much appreciated, thank you. ^ ^**

**Night On The Rooftop**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

"Sebastian. Any news from the Queen?" Ciel asks with his usual non-chalance.

"No, young master. I believe not."

"Are you certain? The Jack the Ripper case is not yet solved. I'm sure she would send a word for us soon. Perhaps she needs more time to think over what her guard dog should do."

"Very good, my lord."

He grunts. I laid out the ornate tea set on his desk.

"Go steady with the sugar this time, Sebastian, and did you put more tealeaves like I asked you to?"

"Yes, my lord."

I'm about to pour his afternoon tea when I hear footsteps approaching young master's study. By the sound of the hurried steps, I could tell it's Mey Rin. The respective maid of the Phantomhive family. Or as I think of her, the insufferable klutz. I am already at wit's end handling her wretched maid skills. A simpleton could carry an empty tray without dropping it. Not her. She dropped it right after I gave it to her. I could've devoured her soul a long time ago. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Good thing I'm patient for the brat's soul. The sweet revenge he's about to commit will give his soul quite a distinctive taste unlike any soul I have ever devoured in my life. I can feel my mouth watering just thinking about it.

"I-I'm sorry, young master. But the queen's butler, Charles Grey, is here."

Her voice quavers. Ciel scoffs.

"Speak of the devil. Bring him in."

"Right away!"

She trots clumsily away. I hope a vase doesn't drop on its own. Or the expensive tea set I ordered from London for the brat. It would be such a shame.

"Greetings, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I bear a message from the Queen concerning the Jack the Ripper. Here is the letter."

Charles hands the letter bearing the royal mark to Ciel. Ciel scans the letter.

"Investigate the crime scene… Catch Jack the Ripper…" He rumbles.

A few seconds later, Ciel looks up to Charles.

"Thank you for bringing me this letter, as usual."

"Anything for the Queen's guard dog. I must be going now. The Queen misses her dear husband again and I must be there to accompany her."

Charles exists swiftly towards the intricately carved wooden door. I continue serving tea for my master. I pour almost a cup full of tea and add one sugar cube. I put the cup and its plate in front of him. Ciel brings up the cup too fast and sips it without blowing on it first. Thus he sprays the tea all over his desk, staining the letter from the Queen.

"Oy, Sebastian! This tea is too hot!"

"Young master, how careless of you. An earl surely knows how to blow his own tea?"

I approach him with a handkerchief I retrieve from my inside pocket. I grin as I dab it on his wet lips.

"Wipe that grin off your face. We're leaving right away to investigate."

"Yes, my lord."

**Grell Sutcliff**

I laugh maniacally as Madam Red slashes our victim's throat. The look in her eyes, a mixture of sin along with endless suffering, is mildly entertaining. The day I met her, she stabbed a girl multiple times with a rake. 'Twas a messy slaughter. But I couldn't dismiss the fact that her outfit was fabulous and I don't get to meat humans like her often. I thought she would surely get along fancily with me, a renowned actress slash death god. And I was right. Us ladies bond faster than I expected. Although she's not very talkative like females normally are, I don't blame her. I mean, she is one of the persons behind Jack the Ripper. A serial killer. A sick bastard. Surely she won't complain about how blood stains on her new designer shoes are difficult to get rid of. She doesn't bitch about trivial things.

"My, my Madam Red! You are ever so enthralling!"

She doesn't respond. She never responds during or after a kill. She keeps herself reserved, not showing any expression. Like she's taking in the glory of killing that nasty whore.

"Don't forget the last part of the kill. My favorite part, of course."

Without stalling, she stabs the prostitute's stomach and slices it open. Blood splatters all over her already red clothing. She reaches over her victims' gushing belly and yanks out her womb as if she's only gutting a chicken for family dinner.

I breathe sharply. The art of her kill takes my breathe away.

"Madam Red! You are the lady for me!"

Oh, God. I so enjoy this woman's company it hurts.

**Sebastian Michaelis**

I brought my master to the location of Jack the Ripper's next victim, according to information I have gathered asking around town and from Inspector Aberline's notes I happen to stealthily stole from his pocket while he was spacing out. It's already known that the victims are all prostitutes. **Insert name here **was close friends with the latest victim and they worked in the same brothel. Jack the Ripper's motive for killing as many as 26 prostitutes in less than 3 months is unknown. I have a feeling Jack the Ripper has an accomplice. It's impossible for one person to get away with 5 killings in one night. That happened about a week ago. Killing victims with such precision and neatness can take hours to execute. Who is Jack the Ripper and why is he doing this?

"Young master, we have been waiting for a while now. There has been no one going in or out of the house. Anyone going in should pass us by first."

"We shall wait longer until he appears. Then we stop him from killing his next victim."

A few minutes passed. Then a few hours. The moon is at its peak now.

"We must be in the wrong place. Sebastian?"

He calls after me after I didn't answer him the first time. How can I possibly ignore this beauty that is right in front of me?

"Sebastian!"

I look up innocently as I snuggle with the prettiest cat I've seen passing by. Its soft fur and its warm body... I can't stop digging my fingers in its fluffy coat! Kyaan~

"You are so pretty." I whisper to its ear. It purrs. Fuck. I'm screwed.

"Sebastian. Let go of that cat now! We don't have time for this. Change your gloves immediately and come stand beside me."

If not for his allergy to cats, I wouldn't change my gloves for the world.

"I'll see you around, neko-chan. Kiss kiss." I kiss its ear. It flickers.

"Meow?" it stares at me with bulging eyes.

"Sebastian."

"Coming, young master."

I free the cat from my snuggle and my heart aches to see it run so quickly away from me. It appears I have not been a proper company. We shall meet again soon, _mi princesa_. Next time, there will be a bowl of warm milk waiting for you. I move next to Ciel and I halt. A sharp scent coming from inside of the house doesn't belong to a human. I hear movements inside.

"Young master. There are people inside of the house."

"Are there suspicious movements inside?"

The house goes silent again.

"I don't hear anything…"

The front door opens with a heavy creak. The scent… No. Can't be…

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive," A familiar voice says with a low chuckle, "I'm expecting you."

A figure of unspeakable beauty emerges from the darkness of the house, his shinigami glasses glinting in the moonlight. I didn't expect him to turn up here. My love. I almost let out a smile but I freeze my facial muscles from giving me away. I must appear like I hate his guts in front of the young master.

"What business do you have here?" I added a snarl.

"Sebas-chan, I miss you too!" He purrs. My knees are buckling. Not from fear. From desire.

**Grell Sutcliff**

"Still devoted to serving your master, I see?"

"I don't have time for this. What are you doing here? Are you Jack the Ripper?" Ciel pushes.

"Earl Ciel…how impatient. I'm here to see my Sebas-chan!" I wink seductively. Sebastian's eyelids flutter. Human eyes won't be able to notice that, but I did.

"Are you or are you not, Grell Sutcliff?"

I sigh, "So what if I am? Those whores deserved it anyway. And what if I'm not? You'll let me go? My, my. Boring as always. If you keep boring me like this, I might stop showing up, you know."

"Good. Don't show up. All you've done is flirt with Sebastian, wasting my time."

"Eh, how mean!" I pout.

"Do you know who the Jack the Ripper is? If you don't, you best leave now."

"Or what? You're going to order Sebastian to chase after me and,'" I chuckle, "_kill_ me? There's a severe punishment for killing a supreme being like me. You won't get away with that easily."

"Sebastian. This is an order. Put an end to Grell Sutcliff." The brat orders.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows.

I jump to the rooftop and dramatically try to escape from Sebastian when actually I'm just luring Sebastian out from the brat's sight.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

Honestly. Will that guy ever stop bothering Sebastian? Good thing he's going to die tonight.

"Ciel."

Madam Red?

"Aunt. Why…"

Her white shirt is saturated with blood.

"What's the meaning of this..."

"I'm Jack the Ripper."

I take a step back from the shock. Her straightforwardness and the fact that she's the one behind Jack the Ripper distort what's left of my cognition after encountering that damn shinigami.

"Why would you do this…" the news struck me so bad, my voice comes out as no more than a whisper.

She scoffs, "A little kid like you won't ever understand. They're all worthless. They all deserved every swing of my silver razor. Their throats were meant to be cut open. Their wombs extracted."

She lets out a forced laugh and clutches the place where her womb should be.

"I could've had what they had…But they… They threw their babies away like they weren't more than troublesome creatures living inside of them, keeping them away from their _saintly_ work."

"Aunt Angellina…"

**Grell Sutcliff**

I swish my saw death scythe to slice Sebas-chan in half. As usual he evades my attack effortlessly. His glossy black hair swirls as he does so and I feel myself getting weaker.

"Sebas-chan…how long are we going to fool around like this? It's like we're dancing the dance of forbidden love! I wound you with my death scythe-"

He throws a silver butter knife straight through my left chest. I cough up blood.

"And you…are my cupid…my heart bleeds endlessly for you…literally…" I say between ragged breaths.

I abandon my death scythe to get a good grip on the knife that is now plunged deep into my chest. I gingerly try to pull out the knife. It hurts. No matter. It is time for me to break him now.

"We can drop the act now. He's not here."

Sebastian is standing stiffly away from me. It seems he's still having a mental battle with himself. 'Should I or should I not continue this relationship with a reaper?' Huh. Looking at him all confused really turns me on. Time to make the first move.

I approach him hungrily, locking my gaze only to his devilish face. Looking at him this intently really brings out my inner demon. I rest my arms on his shoulders. My breath hot on his neck. He looks away. A faint blush appearing on his pale cheeks. He doesn't even try to resist this time. He's not pushing me away in a rough manner or looking at me with disgust. Can this be? He stops being a _tsundere_ now?

"Grell…" he whispers.

"Sebas-chan…"

My heart rate escalates as I grind my cock against his. Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited.

"Oh my. I never knew you got this much tension building inside of you while I'm away. I'm sorry for not visiting you often. You know, that brat might notice my frequent uninvited presence into his wonderful manor."

"It's been 3 months… Please, Grell…"

My knees melt from hearing his low and seductive voice. I breathe the scent of him. He smells like a human. He hangs with that brat too much. I kiss his flawless skin. It's odd how the feeling of his skin against my lips linger… I guess the books don't lie about things like this after all.

"Grell… Grell…" he mumbles.

He runs his always-gloved-hands along the length of my back. My body burns with everlasting desire.

"I can't take it anymore, Sebas-chan."

Just like that he roughly discards my butler uniform top. He steps back a bit and scrutinize my body. I cross my arms to cover my erect nipples.

"What's this? Suddenly embarrassed? We've been doing this for hundreds of years."

I don't intend to explain to him how his beauty doesn't wear off after decades have past and I've never stopped longing for him. He looks a bit frustrated. He continues to undress me and I stop him from completely getting me naked. His thumb and index finger are persistent on freeing me from my pants.

"Sebi baby, please. Strip for me too." I've been coming up with kinky nicknames for him. That and sexy butler man. The latter seems creepy somehow.

He backs away from me, locking his burning auburn eyes with mine. The thumps of my heart can be heard for miles away, probably. So loud. He takes off his black coat, letting it slip down slowly. He exhales noisily on purpose, like letting out a puff of smoke. He truly is a master of sensuality.

A few seconds later, we both strip disorderly anyway because none of us could stand the suspense. I kneel down, taking his raging cock inside my mouth, making sure my razor sharp teeth don't graze its smooth surface. Wouldn't want to add scars to the majestic man-thing. Man-thing? Oh, why am I thinking of such a disgusting, slimy creature? I involuntarily gag to the thought.

"I thought you can't gag anymore." He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

I begin the suck, forward, backward, back again, repeat motions. He groans in pleasure. The distortion of expression on his face…His eyebrows knitting, lips slightly parted. The kind of face I like to think of when I'm touching myself.

I give him a little wink with my reaper glasses still sitting on the bridge of my nose. He puts his hand behind my head and thrusts his hips quite assertively. I control my breathing so I don't gasp and ruin the mood. I swirl my tongue all around his shaft.

"You're killing me, Grell…"

Without warning, he appears behind me and pushes me down on my stomach. The knife on my chest proceed to plunge deeper into my heart as it hits a roof tile. I grunt in pain. He goes down on his knees and parts my butt cheek, exposing my back door. He licks around it with the tip of his tongue, teasing me. I quiver and the pain on my chest somehow turn to inexplicable pleasure. My cock twitches in excitement. He spits on it and spreads his warm saliva all over the entrance with the tip of his no-no. He enters me with a sudden thrust. I gasp as its size is totally ripping my anus apart. Okay, my rectum will not get used to the size. Ever.

I hear myself moan like a true cat that I am. He thrusts his hips slowly. The pace quickens periodically. His cock rams me so hard, it's overwhelming for me to even breathe.

"Sebas-chan! Ah~"

"I'm going to…"

"Cum inside of me, sexy."

He moans intensely as his thrusts slow and deepen. His shaft pulses out drops of his love juice, hitting my prostate. I ejaculate immediately after having my prostate roused.

"Cumming without me touching you? How naughty."

I hear a hint of smile. I collapse on my side, panting. My energy seeps out of my body like Cinematic Records. Am I going to die now?

"Hey, I need to go back now."

"So soon? Oh, well. Can't be helped since you want his soul that much. Go."

He hesitates as he picks up his clothes and putting them back on.

"I'll contact you."

"Yes, of course you will. Now go."

He turns and heads back to his _master._ It's ridiculous how a demon can bow down to a human to that extent. Honestly pisses me off.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

"Aunt Angelina..."

"Don't call me that! Don't…"

I can't stand seeing the only mother figure I have after my own mother passed away vulnerable and in the verge of tears. I want to comfort her… That's the least I could do. She's been looking after me, even though not as a normal mother would. A mother wouldn't let her child meddle with dangerous underground affairs. Normal children go to in school and get scolded for breaking windows. Then again I'm not normal. I'm an orphan entrusted with big responsibilities and an undying dedication for my country. She's the only family member I have left. If only I could overlook this case and pretend not to have caught her yet. I'll tell the queen she has left the country. No. No, I'm the queen's guard dog.

"Madame, I'm sorry. But you must atone to your crimes. Give in now and I won't have to harm you."

"Harm me? How dare you harm _me!_"

She staggers towards me and I step further back until I hit a wall.

"Why _you_? Why not him instead?" she breathes, her tears dripping from her already wet eyes.

"I loved him but he had to choose your mother. He made me love red… He made me love him…He left me…" she bawls.

It breaks my heart to see her so broken. I put my guard up once again when she tightens her grip on the knife she's been carrying.

She abruptly stops.

"Now join him."

**Sebastian Michaelis**

Just in time! My master's in trouble!

*Sebastian saves Ciel's life in the nick of time, as he usually does. The end!*

Sorry I didn't finish the story properly. Personally I feel like the story's a bit rushed... Well, I have an exam coming up and I can't put my mind at ease. D: Maybe if I get enough comments about how bad/good it is, I'll try writing another one next week? Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
